1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic device with an antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the increasing demands to the quality, reliability, and speed of transmission of wireless communication signal, some multiple-antenna systems have been developed, such as the technological developments of the pattern switchable or beam-steering antenna system or the multi-input multi-output (MIMO) antenna system. For example, the current MIMO antenna technology (IEEE 802.11n) at the frequency band (2400-2484 MHz, 84 MHz) of the wireless local area network (WLAN) system has been successfully employed in products such as notebook computers, hand-held communication devices, or wireless access points. In the conventional design of notebook computers, a MIMO antenna system is configured at an upper part of the display screen, and the display screen is formed of a non-metallic material, such that the two antennas are kept in a distance to meet the need of high isolation and avoid the mutual interference between the two antennas having an identical resonate frequency.
However, with the tendency to be lightweight, slim, and small, the MIMO antennas of some notebook computers have been disposed in a closer and closer distance in recent years. Consequently, signals of two antennas having the same resonate frequency band interfere mutually since the two antennas are too close to each other. Accordingly, with the limitations, how to increase the isolation between the two antennas has become an important issue.